The present invention relates in general to automatic steering of high velocity beams of charged particles and more particularly to an improved X-ray or .gamma.-ray therapy machine in which ionization detectors, disposed around the desired beam path, and immersed in the associated radiation field of the beam, give output signals which are employed for steering the beam.